The invention is based on an electrical power grinder, in particular an eccentric grinder.
In a known eccentric grinder (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,314), the grinding-medium holder is a rubber body, secured to the grinding wheel, on whose underside a grinding sheet that contains the grinding medium is fixed replaceably, as a wearing part. The rubber body is clipped over the outer edge of the grinding wheel with an annular groove that is machined into the bottom of a central recess on the top, facing away from the grinding sheet, of the rubber body.
In an known oscillating grinder (German Patent Disclosure DE 197 08 086 A1), the grinding-medium holder, there called a grinding plate, is embodied in platelike form and is secured with screws to the grinding wheel, embodied as an oscillating plate; it protrudes at the periphery somewhat past the outer contour of the oscillating plate. The grinding-medium holder comprises a stiff top plate and a lower plate of soft material. A grinding sheet that contains grinding particles is detachably fixed to the underside of the lower plate by means of a surface adhesion connection.